


Attitude Adjustment: a Michael and Daniel FlashFic

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best gift is giving someone an attitude adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment: a Michael and Daniel FlashFic

This flash was written from a picture prompt of a pair of old cowboy boots. The word limit was 1,000. This story features my original characters, Daniel Hart (played by Channing Tatum) and Michael Golland (played by Elia Cometti), from my original story,[ Silent Scream.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8157827)

 

Daniel walked in the door and plopped down on the sofa across from me. “Whatcha doin’?” 

I was on my laptop. He should know without even asking. “Making millions.” 

“You and that stupid stock market,” he muttered. We’d had this same conversation hundreds of times before. _Next._  

“By the way,” I said. “There’s a pair of cowboy boots on my back porch.” 

“I know.” 

I stopped typing and looked up. “Care to elaborate?” 

“They’re for your birthday,” he said, which was the worst job of elaboration I’d ever heard.  

“My birthday?” That wasn’t until next weekend. 

He shrugged. “I stumbled across them at a thrift store the other day. Got ‘em real cheap.” 

“That’s beyond disgusting,” I said, cringing at the thought. “Besides, Jesse Livermore wouldn’t have worn cowboy boots, therefore I won’t be wearing them either.” 

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” he said, sighing. “But I’m going to anyway. Who is Jesse Livermore?” 

I snickered. “How do you manage to dress and feed yourself with such a limited cache of knowledge?” 

“Asshole,” Daniel snapped. 

I smiled. I loved it when he called me that. “Jesse Livermore was the only trader who successfully shorted the 1929 stock market crash and made a hundred million dollars in the process. He’s my hero.” 

Daniel shook his head; his jaw dropped open. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.” 

I grinned. I also loved rendering him speechless—one of my favorite pastimes. 

“Back to the cowboy boots,” he said. “ _I’m_ wearing them, not you.” 

I laughed. “You and I going out in public for my birthday with you in those ridiculous boots?? Not. Happening. Those Converse of yours are bad enough.” I turned my attention back to my portfolio. Activision’s newest video game was selling like hotcakes. Video games were beyond stupid, but their dividend ratio was projected to skyrocket in the next quarter. _Buy._

“I’m not wearing them out in public,” he said. 

My eyebrow shot up. “Well, you’re not wearing them in here, either. Cowboy boots on my beautifully crafted African hardwood flooring is also not happening.” 

“I have an outfit to go with them.” A strange little smile was sitting smugly on his face. 

“An outfit??” Good god. This conversation was getting more absurd by the second. 

He nodded, the half smile morphing into an annoying smirk. 

“I’m imagining leather chaps and spurs and a ridiculous hat that is three sizes too big for your head, although I doubt they make a hat that big.” 

He snickered. “I’m surprised you can dress and feed yourself with such a limited imagination.” 

I glared at him. “Prick.” 

He grinned. “Ass wipe.” 

We could trade insults for hours; we were very adept. I didn’t have time for this. “I’m trying to accumulate an obscene amount of wealth here, and you’re interfering with that endeavor, so get to the point, Daniel.” 

“Well, I _do_ have leather chaps—you were right about that—but the ass and the crotch are cut out of them, and there’s this tiny little ball sack to cover my man-bits. But of course, you know my man-bits; they’re going to hang out a little.” 

This conversation had suddenly taken a hard left. Literally. A mind movie started playing in my head. 

He laughed. “I can’t believe it! I’ve finally rendered you speechless!” 

“I’m not speechless. I’m thinking.” 

He smirked even more, if that was possible. “Care to elaborate?” 

I sat my laptop on the side table. Money was my life, but there were times when ball sacks with bits hanging out took precedence. 

“So, does this involve a horse?” We’d have to use blinders, because I wasn’t sure Claire should see this—horses could suffer emotional trauma just like humans. 

His eyes widened. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. We could make that work.” 

“So basically we’re going to be roleplaying for my birthday.” 

He nodded. “I have it all planned out.” 

“Care to elaborate?” 

He settled back on the sofa, his legs spread wide, his grin even wider. “This arrogant cowboy swaggers into town like he owns the place. He’s got a smart mouth and an attitude to match.” 

“Sounds just like you.” 

He chuckled. “So _someone_ —and that someone would be you—needs to give this asshole a little attitude adjustment.” 

“So I’m going to be the sheriff.” 

Daniel winked, and shot an imaginary gun-finger in my direction. 

“Do you have accoutrements?” 

“Nice try, Michael. But I know what accoutrements means. And yes, I have accoutrements.” 

“Handcuffs?” 

“Modern handcuffs weren’t in existence in the Wild West, and I couldn’t afford the replicas. We’re going with rope.” 

Sometimes Daniel’s cache of knowledge surprised me. “So we’re talking bondage here?” There was no room in this strange conversation for misunderstandings. 

He nodded. “Are you okay with that? With you being such a control freak, I figured you’d enjoy dabbling in a bit of bondage-light just for grins and giggles. Something different to liven up your birthday.” 

Bondage-light sounded like a redneck brand of beer. _I’ll take it._

“Sounds fun,” I mused. “At least I won’t be getting another coffee mug. There’s that.” 

“Asshole. You loved that mug.” 

I snickered. 

“A little clarification,” he said, sitting forward. “You’re not hooking electrodes up to my balls or anything like that. This is just fun roleplaying. No serious pain, no safe words, nothing like that, okay?” 

 _Damn._ “Okay.” 

Silence. 

“So, how do I… _adjust_ …this cowboy’s attitude?” 

He shrugged. “That’s up to the sheriff.” 

I had a feeling my genital clamps would violate the ‘no serious pain’ stipulation. “What about spanking?” 

His face paled. “With a riding crop??” 

“My hand.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Yes, it’ll sting a little.” I was as good at ouching as I was playing the stock market, but Daniel didn’t know that. _Yet._  

“That’s gonna hurt you too, but okay, I’m game.” 

I smiled. “Adjusting your attitude is going to be more fun than manipulating the market for short term gains.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You and that stupid stock market.”

 


End file.
